<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diner Dinner Date by literaryoblivion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452686">Diner Dinner Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion'>literaryoblivion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Freck's Valentine Prompt Fest [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Deputy Derek Hale, Firefighter Stiles Stilinski, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deputy Derek's been flirting with Firefighter Stiles for a while now, and this time Derek decided he'd be more direct.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Freck's Valentine Prompt Fest [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diner Dinner Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the prompt: My prompt is Deputy Derek flirts with Firefighter Stiles. Derek is still a werewolf and Stiles is a spark that can low-key manipulate fire to help him do his job.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Derek stares up at the now-smoking-and-no-longer-on-fire building then down at his watch to clock the time. Shortly after he does, a sweaty, ash-covered fireman emerges from the building, a small cat cradled in his arms. He hands the kitty to a nearby relieved woman and strides up to Derek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deputy,” he says, tipping his head to Derek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles.” He nods to Stiles and then shows him the watch on his wrist. “Pretty sure that’s a new record. Your team had barely turned the water on this time. What’s your secret?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles laughs and shrugs. “The fire wasn’t as big as it seemed. Besides a magician never reveals his secrets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek lifts an eyebrow. “Is this you admitting you have magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, Stiles stops laughing and stiffens, quickly turning his head both ways to look around them. “Derek, let’s not do this here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to dinner with me then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles’s eyes widen, and he looks taken aback. “Are you… are you asking me out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well the flirting didn’t seem to be working, so figured I’d be more direct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles’s jaw drops. “That… that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirting</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Derek nods. “Are you kidding me? I thought you were trying to like sniff me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that a werewolf joke?” With a grin, Stiles says nothing but continues to smile at Derek, and Derek sighs. “Is that a no you won’t go to dinner with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seriously suck at flirting, dude. But, no, it’s not a no. And by that I mean, you’re paying for the nicest place we can find that’s still open at,” he pauses and yanks Derek’s wrist toward him so he can see his watch, “two-thirty-five in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure we only have one option--Boyd’s Diner,” Derek replies, hiding his smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Boyd’s diner it is. I’ll meet you there in like twenty? I need to change,” Stiles says gesturing to the firefighter gear he’s wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek nods. “It’s a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling, and his cheeks are a little red, which Derek doesn’t think they were earlier. He gives Derek a wave and retreats back to the firetruck where the rest of the firefighters are packing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With minimal damage--thanks to Stiles, Derek thinks--there’s no reason for Derek to stick around longer, and now he has something important to do anyway. He checks in on the radio and gives his report, and just as he’s about to drive away from the scene, Stiles approaches, no helmet or jacket, but in a tank top and overalls holding up his fire-retardant pants. Derek swallows and tries to focus as he rolls down the window of his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles bends to lean over, arms resting on the side of the car. “Think you could order me a coffee, and a cheeseburger with curly fries?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly Stiles ducks his head in and gives Derek a peck on the cheek. “You’re the best. I’ll see you in a bit.” Stiles gives him a wink and jogs off, leaving Derek a little stunned but happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he needs to get to the diner before Stiles so he can have Erica get out all her teasing before Stiles shows up.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi on my <a href="http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> or <a href="http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>